The inventive subject matter is generally directed to items of luggage, including suitcases, backpacks, travel packs, carry-ons, duffel bags, brief cases, travel cases, and gear bags. More particularly, the inventive subject matter is directed to luggage items with an expandable section to selectively increase the volume of the item and hence the carrying capacity. In some embodiments, the inventive subject matter is directed to a modular luggage system where one item of luggage removably couples to a main item of luggage with the expandable section.
One patent of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,569 in the name of The North Face, shows a small backpack that is zippered to the face of a larger backpack. When the small backpack is detached, a set of pockets is exposed on the supporting face of the larger backpack. The face of the larger backpack includes a stowable cover that can be pulled out to cover the pockets and the area that was occupied by the detached backpack.
Other such modular systems show detachable backpacks or similar carriers on the face of an item of luggage or expandable sections in an item of luggage.
In present day travel, many travelers prefer to avoid the hassles and extra costs associated with traveling with multiple items of luggage. Travelers also prefer not to travel with unnecessarily bulky luggage items. At the same time, travelers may acquire items during the course of trip or may reduce the number of items they initially started with. Accordingly, a significant need exists for luggage items and systems that adaptably adjust capacity to the needs of a traveler.